Grimme SL 80-22 Quantum (Farming Simulator 17)
The Grimme SL 80-22 Quantum is a piece available in Farming Simulator 17. Specifically it is a , and the only one of its kind in the base game. Materials entering this belt on one end (the input end) will travel all the way to the other end (the output end) to be spilled out into a or any other valid dumping target. The output end can be raised up to 8.0 meters in the air, and can be stretched almost 22.0 meters out. Advantages * Tall Belt: The SL 80-22 Quantum is designed to lift materials to a significant height. When its belt is fully stretched out, it can lift materials to around 8.0 meters, which is taller than pretty much any other machine in the game. It can therefore easily fill of any size, or reach over any obstacle. * Long Belt: The SL 80-22 Quantum has a very long belt for a Vertical piece. It can be stretched out to a total length of 22.0 meters. * Adjustable: The SL 80-22 Quantum has two special control combos. The first allows you to increase or decrease the angle of the belt relative to the ground , which changes the height of the output node. The second combo allows the telescopic section of the belt to be extended , which both makes the belt longer and raises the output node even further. * Can be Driven: You may enter the SL 80-22 Quantum by standing next to it and hitting the Enter button as you would with any motorized vehicle. You can then move the SL 80-22, albeit at a very slow speed. This is typically used to adjust the SL 80-22's position, rather than to move it from place to place. * Swing Wheels: The wheels of the SL 80-22 Quantum can be instructed to fold sideways . In this mode, this belt piece cannot move forwards and backwards, but can instead swing side-to-side very easily. * Hired Workers: Unlike other Conveyor Belt pieces, the SL 80-22 can take a . When hired, the worker will go into "Swing Wheels" mode (see prev. point), and will swing the output end of the belt from side to side in an arc. The angle of this arc can be set (before hiring a worker) by hitting the appropriate button . Combine this with forced unloading to have the worker create a nice long spread out in front of the belt, instead of a single tall pile. Disadvantages * No Bending: The SL 80-22 is not a Horizontal Belt, and cannot be bent in different angles. It can only deliver materials in a perfectly straight line from the input point to the output point. In there's an obstacle in your way, you can angle the SL 80-22 upwards and try to go over the obstacle, or alternative use a separate to go around that obstacle. * Not Self-Loading: The SL 80-22 cannot load its own materials in most cases. To load from on the ground, it needs to be hooked up to a . Otherwise, a or other machine will need to dump materials directly onto the SL 80-22's input node. are the exception: Placing a valid type of Pallet next to the SL 80-22's input node will cause the materials to be loaded automatically onto the belt. Specifications *'Price:' $12,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $10/ day *'Leasing Costs:' $240 + $600/h + $120/d *'Front Attachmentes:' Three-point hitch, connector *'Rear Attachments:' None. *'Mass:' 1,860kg Category:Farming Simulator 17